Alaska: Fugitive
by brrooklynn
Summary: A sequel to 'Alaska! This is based in Volume Four: Fugitives, and follows both Alaska and Nicholas as they team up with Micah and try and stop the government taking away people with abilities. This is slightly AU, with two original characters.
1. Fugitive

**Author Shenanigans: A sequel to my last fanfiction, Alaska. This is based in Volume Four: Fugitives. This is AU, and I might have one or two extra original characters lined up, other than Alaska and Nicholas. Also, I wasn't exactly sure where the abandoned warehouse where Micah eventually got found was meant to be, so I kept it in New York to keep things simple. I also haven't read the graphic novels, so I know that some of the events in this won't add up with the show and/or graphic novel. This is AU, however. But, whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this sequel! And thank you for the reviews on the first Alaska story!**

PROLOGUE

_Over the last twelve weeks, Alaska actually found herself leading a somewhat normal life. She went home to Caitlin, with Nicholas. Nicholas moved into the guest room. If anyone visiting asks, he's referred to as a 'friend' of the family. It didn't take much to get him some fake documents, and pretty soon he got a job working in a shop a few streets away. Alaska went back to her old job at the gas station. Things seem normal... right? _

CHAPTER ONE: Escape

"Alaska, have you got a minute?"

Nicholas was standing in the doorway. He'd just gotten home from his shift at the store, and Alaska was getting ready to leave for her's at the gas station. She didn't have to leave for around forty minutes, however, so she stopped darting around her room looking for clean clothes and looked over to him.

"Yeah, sure, come in."

Nicholas stepped into the room. He had his sketchbook in his hands, which Alaska took as a bad sign. He'd only done that one other time since he'd stayed with them. Last time, he'd drawn Caitlin lying at the bottom of the stairs. The next day? She'd tripped and fallen down the stairs, and nearly broken her leg. Alaska took more notice.

"What's going on?" Alaska asked. Nicholas threw the sketchbook to her, and Alaska started flicking through it until she came to the newest drawing.

She could see a group of people being led onto a plane. Some were dressed in official-looking clothing, and some were carrying guns. The other group of people looked like a line of cattle being led to a market - they were wearing hoods over their faces, and looked like they were wearing a prison-like uniform. They were all chained together at their hands and feet. They had something in the middle of their chests, with tubes coming out of it, into the 'prisoners' hoods, and, presumably, into their noses. Alaska tapped it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But look, Alaska." Nicholas stood next to her, and pointed at two figures.

"That's Nathan and Claire! But... why is Claire wearing one of those prison-uniforms?"

"I don't know! But look, if I drew this, that meant I'm going to see this. What if I'm going to be one of the people being tied up like that?"

"We don't know the story behind this. We haven't done anything wrong, why would either of us be tied up like that?"

Nicholas shook his head. "I don't know. It just makes me nervous. Just, look, Alaska. Be careful. In fact, I'll drop you off and pick you up from the gas station tonight."

Alaska smiled. Almost two weeks after Nicholas had moved in, she realized just how protective Nicholas could be. And just how stubborn he was, too.

"Fine, done deal. I'm gonna go in early, actually. Give me ten minutes and we'll leave, okay?"

Nicholas left the room, and Alaska rooted around, until she finally came across some clean clothes. She pulled these on, and tied her brown hair back, so that it at least looked semi-tame. There was another knock at her door.

"I'm almost ready, quit being so impatient!" Alaska shouted.

"Alaska?"

Alaska froze at the sound of Claire's voice. "Claire, hi," she stammered. "Sorry, I'm just about to leave for work," she added apologetically. She looked up at the girl, who looked nervous. Damnit, what was everyone looking nervous today?

"I just..." Claire's voice trailed off. Alaska knew where this was heading.

"Sylar." Alaska didn't phrase it like a question. She knew Claire was going to say something about him. She'd come to Alaska a lot the last few weeks - she was so paranoid he was still alive.

"Look, Claire. I saw you put a shard of glass in his head myself. I saw him die. We both did."

"I know. I just get the feeling he's still alive," Claire murmured. "And there's something else, anyway."

Alaska motioned for Claire to go on. Claire shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing slightly. "Nicholas might want to hear this as well. Where's your mom, anyway? I literally walked straight into the house."

"She's working a late shift. And I know, I keep forgetting to lock the door," Alaska explained, making a mental note to start remembering. Nicholas appeared at the door that moment, and was surprised to see Claire.

"Okay, you're both here." Claire sat down on the bed. "I can't be here long. I need to go to someone else's house. But, long story short, I heard Angela and Nathan talking on the phone together. They're going after Peter and Matt Parkman - I've told you about Matt Parkman before, right? I heard Nathan say that they're rounding up people with abilities. I don't know if that includes me, or you two. Just, I think you two need to leave. I need you to to get out of here."

Nicholas and Alaska looked to each other. "I think we should leave, then," Alaska finally spoke up. "I don't want to risk getting taken. I mean, who knows what could happen? Whether we'll ever get out, whether they'll kill us..." her voice trailed off. "Does Peter know?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to try and warn him," Claire promised. "I'm heading to New York city later to find Matt. I was never here, okay?"

"We'll find somewhere to go. And don't worry, we never saw you. Thank you, Claire. I really appreciate this," Alaska squeezed the girl's hand. "We'll talk to you when we can, okay?"

"Okay."

Claire left, and Nicholas and Alaska looked to each other.

Alaska was the first one to spring into action.

"You go and find some paper and a pen, write a note to Caitlin. Tell her that we had to run, but we'll contact her when we can. Something along those lines. Uh, I'll start packing some clothes. You don't mind if I go through some of your stuff, do you?" she asked. Nicholas shook his head, and started rooting around Alaska's desk in search for some paper and a pen.

Alaska grabbed her suitcase. There was easily enough room in there for both of their clothes. She threw some of her clothes into the suitcase, as well as the money she'd saved from her job. She had almost eight-hundred dollars, and Alaska was eternally grateful for her natural ability to save money. She had a thought. "Nicholas, d'you have any money saved from your job?" she asked.

"I have four hundred dollars, I think. It's in the jar on my desk."

Alaska went into Nicholas' room. There were a fresh pile of clothes on his bed, and after looking through them briefly, Alaska tucked them under her arm, and grabbed the jar of money on Nicholas' desk. She put both her's and Nicholas' money into a wallet, which she tucked into the suitcase. She grabbed a few more pieces of clothing from both of their rooms, as well as clean underwear, and decided that would have to do. They had money, after all - they could pick up anything they needed along the way.

"Ready?" Nicholas asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alaska replied. "Where are we heading?"

"I think Canada. It's closer. Mexico would take two days to drive to. If we left soon, we could reach Canada by the morning."

"Canada it is."

Alaska zipped up the suitcase, and dragged it down the stairs. Nicholas placed the note on the bottom stair, and picked up the car keys. "I'll drive the first half. You drive when we get nearer to Canada, okay?"

Alaska picked up their passports. Well, her passport, and Nicholas' fake one. She tossed them both into the suitcase, and the two of them went out to the car. Alaska lifted the suitcase into the backseat, and started to climb into the front.

"Alaska?" Nicholas begun.

"Mm?" Alaska replied. In the space of less than an hour, she'd gone from having boundless energy, to being completely exhausted. She just wanted to sleep.

"What if we get caught?"

That woke Alaska up.

"I want you to run. I'll hold anyone off, and you run." Nicholas opened his mouth to protest but Alaska cut him off. "Nicholas, you can draw the future. What good would that be to you if we got caught? I've been finding more and more abilities since we clashed with Sylar. I can fight..." She left the words she wanted to say floating in the air. Nicholas stayed silent. He was staring at Alaska expectantly, as if he wanted her to say these unspoken words.

She'd been holding it in for weeks. This boy was her saviour. He'd saved her from possibly being murdered by Knox and Flint, he'd helped stop Sylar from killing her, and on top of that, he was a good friend to her. Often, on their nights off, they'd cram into Alaska's room, sitting on her bed together, listening to music, watching movies, talking, any number of things. Sooner or later, Alaska was bound to fall for him. She looked at him. His dark brown eyes were filled with anticipation.

"Let's just go," Alaska sighed.

Nicholas dropped his gaze, turning to the driving wheel instead. They both jumped as someone ran up to the side of the car, banging on the window, and opening the door. Alaska immediately became defensive, and she let flames engulf her arms. The boy who'd just opened the door held his hands up in mock-surrender.

"No, no, stop. We're on the same team," he said. He seemed very young. He only looked like he was fifteen or so. He seemed genuine, and had stepped back. He looked absolutely harmless. Even though Alaska let the flames resting on her skin sizzle out, she stayed on guard. "You've been told about what's about to happen, haven't you?" he asked.

Alaska nodded.

"I have an ability. They'll be after me, too. But they won't catch us. I can make sure of that."

Alaska looked to Nicholas, and gave him a questioning look. "I think we can trust him," Nicholas whispered. "Get in the car. If they're coming after us, I don't want us to just be sitting here. It's like we'd just be giving ourselves to them."

The boy climbed into the back seat, moving the suitcase up so he could get in.

Nicholas pulled out of the driveway, and started driving.

Alaska twisted around in her seat so that she was facing the boy.

"I'm Micah," he introduced himself. Alaska opened her mouth to speak but Micah smiled, and interrupted. "You're Alaska O'Donnell, and Nicholas Young. I know."

"How do you know?" Nicholas asked.

"Nathan Petrelli has files on all of us. He put them into a computer database. I just so happened to get into the files."

"And by you 'just so happened to into the files' you mean...?"

"It's my ability. I can talk to computers."

"You talk to computers...?" Alaska asked incredulously.

Micah smiled. "Is that any less believable than a girl who can touch people and mimic their abilities?"

"Touché."

"I wanted to come to the two of you first," Micah explained.

"Why?" Alaska asked.

"It seemed like you two would be the people who could help us all most. I mean, Alaska, look at you. You're one of the most powerful heroes there are."

Alaska shook her head. "I don't know what I can do for sure."

Micah didn't seem fazed.

"We need to try and work out what you can do. Go backwards, work out who you've touched, and what their abilities may have been. You'll work it out. We need as much as we can get. And you," Micah said, looking to Nicholas. Nicholas didn't take his eyes off the road, but glanced in the rear view mirror.

"My ability is useless," Nicholas sighed.

"No, it's not. Trust me, you can develop it. Anyone can develop their ability. You just need help. I'll help you, and I'm pretty sure Alaska would," Micah promised.

"Before we even talk about our abilities, where are we headed, exactly?" Alaska asked.

"I found an abandoned warehouse a few weeks ago. I've worked on a few of the rooms, we can live there. Oh, and Alaska. You mimic people's abilities by touching them, right?" Alaska nodded. "I want you to copy mine. Trust me, we'll need it."

Alaska frowned. How had he worked so much out already? Micah already had his hand outstretched, and Alaska took it. She'd learnt how to actually reject abilities from her body - she just had to block them out, concentrating as much as possible. She didn't know how to get rid of abilities yet, though. That she wanted to find out; Alaska was convinced that half of her abilities she wouldn't ever need nor want, at least, once she found out what they were.

This time, she let Micah's ability flow through her. Her head spun momentarily, as her body became used to having a new ability. She felt her head stop spinning, and let go of Micah's hand.

"I'll teach you how to use it," he promised.

"Micah, how old are you?" Alaska asked.

"I'm fourteen."

Alaska's eyes widened. He was fourteen, and was doing this? Where the hell were the kid's parents?

"We'll talk later. Nicholas, start driving towards Brooklyn," Micah instructed.

The three of them sat in silence. Alaska stared out of the window, her mind a million miles away. They were approaching Brooklyn; Alaska noticed they'd just gone through Manhattan and were close to the bridge that would cross into Brooklyn.

"Okay, after we get across the bridge, take a right. Go towards Bay Ridge."

Nicholas did as he was told, and after around twenty more minutes of driving and Micah giving directions, they found themselves outside a multistory warehouse. "We're here," Micah finally said. "I came by here yesterday, dug up some bits and pieces. I turned three of the rooms here into bedrooms, kinda," he said, looking sheepish. "I want to get more people, though. We need more people. We can't stop the government alone."

Alaska and Micah got out of the car.

"I'm going to go park the car somewhere less obvious. I'll meet you guys in a second," he explained, before driving towards the side of the warehouse. Alaska and Micah walked towards the warehouse, which appeared boarded up. However, as they got to one of the doors, Alaska realized the boards across it were loose, and stepped through as Micah held it up for her. The building was eerily quiet, and their voices and footsteps echoed throughout what seemed like the entire building. They went up four flights of stairs, and Micah showed Alaska into the first room. It had around four different computers, and Alaska looked to Micah briefly.

"Won't they be able to track the computers?" she asked.

"Not if I tell the computers to not give away their IP address," he shrugged.

Nicholas walked in at that moment, carrying the suitcase.

"You two are roomies," Micah said, ushering them out of the room and towards another. _Jeez, the kid makes this sound like college or camping or something fun,_ Alaska thought. They went into another room, and Alaska was somewhat surprised at how home-like it felt. There was a heater in one corner of the room, and a pile of large mattresses piled up in another. On top of the mattresses were piles of comforters and bedspreads, as well as a heap of pillows. Nicholas placed the suitcase down, and looked just as surprised as Alaska did.

"Sort the mattresses out and put them wherever you want. I need you guys, though. I'm gonna be in the computer room," Micah said, and then left, shutting the door. The door may as well have not been there - it was almost coming off at the hinges. Nicholas helped Alaska lift one of the mattresses from the pile, and they placed it against the wall. They put one bedspread on the mattress as a makeshift cover, and placed a pile of pillows neatly at the top of the mattress. They threw a couple of the comforters onto the mattress, although Alaska wondered if they'd even need more than one - the comforters were huge, and the room was already warm from the heater. Alaska made a mental note to ask Micah how he'd gotten all of these items.

They left the room, and joined Micah in the computer room. "Guys," Micah said, looking urgent. "Check this out, they've already rounded up a bunch of people with abilities."

Alaska and Nicholas stood behind Micah, looking at the screen he was sitting at. There were a line of people, wearing hoods over their faces and in orange, prison-like uniforms.

"This was the picture I drew!" Nicholas blurted out.

"At least it means that you aren't actually there," Alaska added, biting her lip. She noticed one of the prisoners being led away from the others, and one of the men took her hood off. It was Claire. "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening..." Alaska whispered. Micah started rooting around the desks, until he found a USB memory stick. He shoved it into the computer, and placed his hand over the monitor. A second later, a pop-up box appeared, saying 'Copying...'.

"Having this on tape might come in handy," Micah explained, still looking upset. "They're not going to get away with this."


	2. Sink or Swim

**Author Shenanigans: This chapter is laid out a little differently. And, apologies, but it's a little boring. The next chapter will be a bit more eventful, I promise! **

* * *

**Alaska**

"Who's on that plane?" Alaska asked.

Micah clicked a couple of different files on the computer, and a list of names appeared.

Claire Bennet  
Hiro Nakamura  
Matt Parkman  
Peter Petrelli  
Mohinder Suresh

Those were the first names Alaska noticed and recognized. They were good, innocent people, and Alaska had no idea why they'd be taken. One of them, Tracy Strauss, Alaska recognized from television. What the hell would they want with her?

"They've got my cousin," Micah said quietly. He pointed out one of the names - Monica Dawson.

"We're going to stop this. I swear to God, Micah, they are not going to get away with any of this," Alaska promised.

"The plane's already leaving, look."

Alaska looked at the screen. Sure enough, the plane was starting to move out of the hangar.  
"We'll find some other way to get them back," Alaska kept saying, but she was sounding less and less sure. Micah glanced at Alaska. He took one last look at her, the screen, and then stormed out of the room.

Alaska and Nicholas were sitting on the mattress in their room, in complete silence. Alaska had her back against the wall and was hugging her knees to her chest. Nicholas was lying on his back. Both of them were staring at the ceiling, a blank look in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas eventually asked.

"Do I look okay?" Alaska retorted. Nicholas looked over to her.

"I'm only trying to help," he said begrudgingly.

"I should have stopped that plane. Everyone we know has been loaded onto some plane. We don't know where it's headed, or what they're going to do to them. And us? We've just walked away from all of them. I should have gone to wherever that plane was. I should have stopped them."

"How would you have stopped them?" Nicholas snapped. "Electrocuted everyone? Burnt the place to the ground? That would have gotten you far. You might have abilities, Alaska, but you're still just a kid; you can't control everything!"

Alaska flinched, as if Nicholas had slapped her. She stood up, going to leave.

"Alaska, wait, I'm sorry," He seemed shocked at his outburst himself, but Alaska shook her head.

"I want some time to think, just leave me alone."

Alaska left the room, and moved into the computer room. She was going to fix this. The guilt she was feeling was overwhelming. If Claire hadn't come to them first, maybe she would have gotten away. Maybe she'd have gone straight to Peter, and he would have gotten away. She stared at one of the screens, waiting for an idea to pop into her head. If only it was that easy. Micah was right - they needed help.

And that's when it hit her. They needed more people with abilities, who were likely to believe their story. And they needed to be found before the government got there. Alaska held her hand against the computer, mimicking what she saw Micah do earlier. She focused, thinking about Primatech. Primatech had to have some sort of computer system, right? Alaska shut her eyes, blocking out the sounds of the soft whirring of the computers, the sounds coming from outside, and anything else that may have distracted her.

Show me the files from Primatech, she thought.

The computer made a small noise, and, suddenly, what looked like hundreds of names popped up on the screen. Alaska sprung into action. She recognized several of the names. Some of them had been on the list of people on the plane. Some of them she'd heard Claire or Peter mention. One name definitely stood out. West Rosen.

Claire and Alaska had hung out a few times, and Claire had shared a lot with her. Alaska was a good listener, and Claire just hadn't had the chance to confide in someone before. Claire had relayed stories of when she was living in California. She'd spoken about West. Claire missed him, that was obvious. And West would definitely want to help if he knew that Claire was in trouble. Alaska scribbled his name down on a piece of paper, she'd get Micah to find his details so they could contact him later.  
Alaska glanced up as Nicholas walked in. He looked nervous, and was fiddling with his thumbs. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Alaska shook her head. "Let's just leave it, it's fine," she said, forcing a small smile onto her face. Alaska stifled a huge yawn, and Nicholas walked over, offering his hand.

"You need to sleep, Alaska. It's almost one AM, come on."

Alaska took it, and the two walked into their room, and sat back down on the mattress.  
"Honestly..." Alaska begun, as they started to get underneath the comforter. "I'm scared. If we get caught, it's going to be worse. We've run away, we're about to completely go against the government, and if we get caught..." Alaska trailed off, and bit her lip. She was trying hard not to cry.

Nicholas shook his head, and pulled Alaska so that she was sitting in his lap, with his arms around her in an attempt to comfort the girl.

"We're not going to get caught. You said so yourself," he reminded her. "Trust me, Alaska. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to either of us." He laughed softly to himself for a second. "If I've kept you safe this long, I can keep you safe a little longer."

"You sound like you're my parent," Alaska joked, finally relaxing into him.

Nicholas laughed. "Come on, we need to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Alaska moved, and wriggled away from Nicholas until she found a comfortable position.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nicholas asked, as they settled down.

"Mm?" Alaska replied, already half asleep.

"You've put a lot into some sort of relationship with Peter. You've barely seen each other since Primatech burned down. And, for the love of God, don't take this in the wrong way, but it seems very one sided to me."

"That's not a question," Alaska mumbled, but she knew it was true. She propped herself up, so that she could face Nicholas. "When I was a little kid, I used to ask my mom constantly who my dad was. There'd be special family events, and I'd go with her, but I'd see all these other kids there with both of their parents. I've wanted a dad in my life as long as I can remember. And now I've found out Peter is my dad. And I want him to stay in my life. I've always wanted to have that 'picture-perfect-family' thing, y'know? And I have the slightest chance at that."

"What if Peter doesn't want that?"

That definitely shut Alaska up. She knew Nicholas hadn't meant that in a malicious way, but it stung her.

"Then I leave him alone. But until he tells me that himself, I'm going to save him, and anyone else on that plane."

* * *

**Nicholas**

Nicholas watched as she moved underneath the covers, tossing and turning in frustration until she finally relaxed, her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. He watched, as Alaska's facial expression changed from defensive, and somewhat tough, to calm, relaxed, and almost baby-like. She seemed at ease with the world when she was asleep, and Nicholas for one was glad she was finally sleeping. He knew exactly what Alaska was like; she thought she was invincible. The girl had no idea just how vulnerable she actually was. But Nicholas saw that. He knew that before he'd even met her officially. He had to admire her for her determination, but Alaska would always bite off more than she could chew. At least, she'd try to. Nicholas wondered briefly what she'd be like if they'd never met.

He felt anger, as well. Nicholas had to wonder what was in Alaska that made her trust and love Peter so much. Even after Primatech had burned to the ground, Peter had gone back to Manhattan, and had simply thrown himself into his job. He'd contacted Alaska once, maybe twice? It had obviously hurt Alaska, but she still tried to keep a relationship going. Alaska probably just saw their current situation as another way to try and win him back.

He knew that she wanted to, well, talk to Peter. He'd been out of her life for seventeen years. He owed her answers, and Alaska wasn't getting any. He had to wonder just how desperate she was for her 'picture-perfect' family.

It actually occurred to Nicholas that Alaska didn't know that much about him. She knew he'd seen her coming, weeks before they actually met, she knew that he'd saved her, twice. She knew that Nicholas was a couple of years older than her, and had worked in a hotel before he met her, but apart from that, how much did she know? Not much.

It was an unlikely partnership. The two of them were so different from each other. Nicholas was the calculating one. He'd think situations through, he was protective, and, self admittedly, thought too much. Alaska was his polar opposite. She was impulsive, and would almost always dive straight into a situation before she knew the whole picture, damn the consequences.

Nicholas carefully moved himself off the mattress, being careful not to make too much movement or noise. Alaska stirred, but stayed asleep. Nicholas left the room, going into the computer room. He was surprised to see Micah sitting in there.

"Nicholas, come look at this," he said. Micah had the same look of panic he had earlier, and in a second Nicholas was at his side. "I just tried tracking the plane. They're on Flight 195. The plane's gone down."

Nicholas' heart stopped. In the moment of silence that followed, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Where did it crash?" Nicholas asked.

"Russellville, Arkansas."

"This is going to kill Alaska," Nicholas murmured. "Can you find out who's survived, or not?"

"If they put the information into a computer, I can. It's a waiting game until then."

Nicholas paused.

"Don't mention this to Alaska. Not yet, anyway," he said. "She'll try and drive to Arkansas, knowing her. Just keep it between us until we know more, okay?"

Micah nodded. "Okay."

"Is there anything we might be able to do before then?"

"Not really. I mean, we don't know exactly what happened, who's there, anything. Oh, but I do know who's leading this, apart from Nathan Petrelli."

Micah tapped a few buttons on the keyboard, and a second later, a man's picture popped up on the screen. He looked like he was in his late thirties, and was almost completely bald, except for a thin patch of white hair. His name was Emile Danko.

Nicholas yawned, although he did his best to stifle it.

"Get some sleep," Micah said. "I'm going to do the same. None of us will be able to do anything if we're exhausted." He stood up, and left the room without another word. Nicholas heard a door up the hallway shut, and he knew he should sleep, too. He walked back into his and Alaska's room, being careful not to wake her as he slid underneath the comforter. He was asleep less than a minute after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Extra Author Shenanigans: I am going to start making Nicholas more of a main character, which is why I did things from his point of view for once. Expect more chapters like this. Also, I start college tomorrow. Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to update as much, but I'll write bits and pieces of chapters during the week and hopefully have an update once or twice a week!**


	3. Runaway

**Author Shenanigans: Okay, I have a little bit of insight on Peter and Alaska's relationship in this chapter. I'll be adding more in the next chapter, which should hopefully be up at the end of the weekend. And to the person who has been messaging me and giving me some ideas on plot development, thank you! And to anyone who's been giving me reviews with ideas to improve, thank you as well! All of you guys are awesome. So yep, a bit more drama in this chapter. And I promise I'll stop swearing as much in chapters as well, for the couple of people who didn't like that. OTHER THAN THOSE FEW THINGS, enjoy! **

**Six Weeks Before**

_Alaska sat at a small table, a cup of lukewarm tea in her hand. Peter Petrelli sat opposite her. The silence between them was awkward, and made Alaska squirm. It was Peter that eventually broke the silence._

_"I'm sorry," he said._

_Alaska looked up. "For what?"_

_"Not being around the last sixteen years."_

_"You didn't know about me," Alaska remarked._

_"But I knew about Caitlin. I just... I let her drop out of my life. I didn't even go back for her. I could have, if I'd have tried hard enough."_

_Alaska was silent. It was true. He should have gone back to help Caitlin. "She still loves you, y'know."_

_"Even after all this time?"_

_Alaska nodded. She knew Caitlin didn't want to love Peter anymore, but she did anyway. It was obvious._

_"Look, Alaska..." Peter begun._

_Alaska knew that tone. She knew what was coming._

_"I have a full-time job. I work extra shifts all the time. And, I already have a family."_

_Okay, that last remark stung. She hadn't expected that._

_"So, what are you saying?" Alaska asked. There was hurt in her voice, although she tried damn hard to keep it out._

_"I don't know if I have room for a daughter in my life."_

_"I understand," Alaska lied. _

_"That doesn't mean I'm just going to drop out of your life, though. It just means I don't know if I can have you in my life all the time yet."_

_Alaska stood up. "It's fine. I have to go home and go to work, anyway. See ya around." She spoke as if she were speaking to a friend, and they'd just gone shopping, or to a coffee shop, or something. Alaska left, leaving the room quickly to avoid Peter seeing just how hurt she was. He already had a family. That didn't mean Alaska wasn't at least going to try showing that she was worth having around. She wanted Peter in her life. The feeling just wasn't mutual. _

* * *

**Alaska**

Alaska woke up slowly. Her head was pounding, and, automatically she started reaching out for the lamp next to her bed, or her phone. Instead, she just found more mattress, and that's when she opened her eyes and remembered where she was. Nicholas stirred beside her, and Alaska stayed still until his breathing evened out, and he fell back asleep. She slid out from underneath the cover, being careful not to make any noise. She wanted some time alone for a little while. She tiptoed out of the room, and the cool air in the hallway felt nice on her cheeks, which had gone rosy from the heat of their room. She stepped into the computer room, surprised not to find Micah there. She'd expected him to be the first one awake and working. **  
**

Alaska sat down on one of the chairs, and started searching her brain - she needed to find out where that flight had gone. At least then maybe they'd all be able to do something about it. She placed her hand over the screen, and shut her eyes, mimicking Micah. Except, she didn't know what to think of. She racked her brains, her eyes darting around the room and desks. She saw a piece of paper, and picked it up. Something was scrawled on it._  
_

_**Flight**_** 195.**

Yes! That had to be it. She placed her hand back on the screen, and thought of Flight 195, and Nathan Petrelli. Sure enough, results came up.

**Flight no. 195**

**Location: Russellville, Alabama. Flight went down at approximately 3am this morning. **

**Many passengers are still missing.**

Alaska's eyes widened. She read through the information twice. She clicked on a link that said "Person(s) information". Maybe that would tell her if Peter was still there or not.

**Person(s) retrieved.**

**Claire Bennett. Current Location: Costa Verde, CA.**

_So they sent Claire home?_ Alaska thought. She carried on reading.

**Daphne Millbrook. Currently being transported.**

**Tracy Strauss. Currently being transported.**

Transported where? But Alaska couldn't help but smile. The others had gotten away. She grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled down_ Russellville, Arkansas. _She was going to go there. She had to. Peter and the others couldn't have gotten that far, and she needed to prove to him that she was worth having around. It sounded so simple. Alaska made her decision. She had to find Peter. Maybe Claire knew where he was. Maybe he was with Claire. There were so many maybes. Alaska stood up, and quickly clicked out of the files she'd brought up. The last thing she wanted was for Nicholas and Micah to find out where she was headed.

It was at that moment that Nicholas walked in, looking groggy and out of it. She quickly stuffed the paper up her sleeve.

"I'm going outside for a little while," Alaska lied smoothly. "It's boiling in here, and I need some air."

"Want some company?" Nicholas asked.

"No!" Alaska said quickly. Nicholas frowned. "I... I just need some space. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, tops."

Nicholas' face relaxed. He smiled, and nodded. Alaska stepped around him, although she felt a pang of guilt for lying. She'd never lied to Nicholas, and it felt horrible. She went into their room, and grabbed the car keys, as well as the wallet full of money. She guessed she might need the money. She walked and quickly as possible downstairs, and, the second she was outside, ran round the side of the building where Nicholas had said he'd parked the car. She fumbled in her haste, but, Alaska finally shoved the keys in the door, and climbed in. She prayed that the car would just come on silently and slide away from the warehouse. Of course, that wasn't the case. The car's engine was so loud, Alaska might as well have screamed up to Micah and Nicholas "Hey, guys! I'm leaving!"

But, she pulled away from the warehouse, and after a quick glance in the rear view, realized no one knew she'd left. Yet.

Alaska wasn't stupid. She knew it would take over a day to drive to Arkansas. However, if she got the train, it would take her nine hours. She needed to call Claire, as well, and see if she'd heard from Peter. Alaska drove out of Brooklyn into Manhattan, heading to Penn Station, and parked her car as close to the station as she could get. She remembered Claire's number by heart, and found a payphone. Claire picked up after the sixth ring.

"Hello?"

She sounded on guard, and Alaska wondered why briefly. Then she remembered where she was calling from - the number probably came up as 'Unknown', or something similar.

"It's Alaska."

Claire paused. Then she spoke in a hushed voice.

"Are you crazy? Alaska, I'm being watched, I can't speak to you."

"How did you get away?"

There was another pause.

"Nathan gave me a free pass. But that doesn't mean they're not watching me."

"I need to know where Peter is."

Alaska heard Claire sigh. It was a sympathetic sigh.

"You know what his situation is right now. Especially right now. He's on the run. I don't know where."

"But what about bef-" Alaska tried retorting with.

"He needed time to adjust to you. You know that."

"No, I didn't. He never told me that."

"You appeared out of nowhere, Alaska. You jumped into his life, and he wasn't ready for it. Look, I'm not going to talk about this with you now."

Alaska heard what sounded like a door opening, and a male voice in the background. "I have to go!" Claire hissed, and the line went dead.

Alaska slammed the phone back into its holder in frustration. "I'll find him alone, then," she muttered. Something inside her was telling Alaska to give up, though. To just go back to Nicholas and Micah and help anyone else they could help. To just forget about Peter. She'd lived sixteen, almost seventeen years without him, so why did she need him so suddenly now? _Because I want a real family_, her mind whispered back to her.

Alaska turned around. She was just going to go back to Nicholas and Micah. They'd just work together, help anyone else they could, like they'd planned. She'd get along without him. Screw Peter. Alaska turned around, and found a man behind her. He was maybe in his late thirties, and had one patch of white hair. He was dressed completely in black, and had a half-smirk on his face. He looked weirdly familiar. Why did he look so familiar? Had Alaska maybe seen him in the street, or was he a customer in the gas station? That's when she remembered. He was one of the men in the CCTV footage. He was one of the government agents rounding up people with abilities. People like Alaska.

"I was wondering when we'd catch up with you," he said. He spoke softly and calmly. As if he were speaking to an old friend. "You do know that there are cameras in just about every corner of New York City. We saw you when you drove out of Brooklyn."

"I could kill you now and not think twice about it," Alaska threatened. She was bluffing. To be honest, Alaska wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to.

"I don't think so," Danko smirked. A second later, Alaska felt a dart lodge itself just below her shoulder, and she felt her body shudder. She must have been hit by a taser, or something similar. Her vision started rippling and blurring at the edges, although a second later, her vision went completely black. She still felt her body crash to the concrete painfully, though, just before she passed out completely.

Danko pulled out a phone, and dialed a number. "We caught the O'Donnell girl. Have Strauss moved from the cell, I want that room free."

* * *

**Nicholas**

Micah woke up shortly after Nicholas, and joined him in the computer room.

"Where's Alaska?" Micah asked.

"She went out to get some air, she'll be back in a little while."

Micah raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Who are we going to try and get a hold of first?"

"Alaska mentioned someone last night. West Rosen, or something like that? She sounded like he'd be good. How're you going to get a hold of him?"

Micah grinned. "I have my ways." He picked up a phone lying on the side, and left the room. Nicholas started clicking through the files, looking through some of the people the government were targeting. Some of them looked virtually harmless. There was one boy, Alex, who could breathe underwater. Another person could heal people just by touching them. How was that dangerous? If anything, that was useful. That could save lives. It was confusing. Nicholas saw that as well as his own name, Alaska and Micah's name showed up. Alaska... what the hell was taking that girl so long.

Micah walked back in. He chucked the phone to Nicholas, who caught it easily and placed it on the desk.

"I'm going to go check on Alaska," Nicholas said. "She's been out there nearly half an hour now."

Micah dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He had other things on his mind. Nicholas walked outside, and couldn't see anyone. He even walked around the perimeter of the building. He frowned. Something was missing, as well as Alaska. The car! Then he realized. She'd run off, and taken the car. He ran back inside, but his face obviously gave away what Micah was already thinking.

"She's gone, hasn't she?" Micah asked. Nicholas nodded. He was mostly hurt that she'd lied to him. He had to find a way to get her back.

"We can't just go after her," Micah said, as if he'd read Nicholas' thoughts. "You're on that list, and so am I. We step away from this warehouse, and they'll catch us."

"What if Alaska gets caught?" Nicholas snapped. Micah turned back to the computer.

"I think we're too late for that," Micah murmured. He motioned for Nicholas to come over. On the screen was Alaska's file. And at the bottom: _Taken in. _She'd been taken by them. _How could she have been so stupid?!_ Nicholas thought._ She KNEW she was being hunted. And she went out, in broad daylight, of all times!_

Nicholas ran a hand through his thick mop of blonde hair. He was frustrated. He couldn't leave without the risk of being caught, and the government would be extra vigilant in the New York area now they'd caught Alaska. Nicholas and Alaska were normally joined at the hip - they'd probably guessed that he wasn't far off.

"I gave the address of this place to that West guy, though. If he comes, maybe he'll help us. We'll get her back, and then help the others."

Nicholas nodded, but he was still tense. He had no doubt that wherever Alaska was being taken, they'd have heavy security. It was weird, actually. He'd gotten so used to having Alaska around constantly that being away from her under these circumstances hurt.

"We're going to get her back," Micah said softly. "We just need a plan."


	4. Letting Go

**Author Shenanigans: god almighty, some of the latest reviews cracked me up. Especially the one that called Alaska a 'boobface'. Keep them coming, guys. And for the person that was wondering about who would play Nicholas and Alaska, I was thinking a blonde Ian Somerhalder and Tay Jardine (even though she's not an actress, but sshh.) And, well, I did say at the beginning that this is AU, but I sort of moved an event from a later episode to this chapter. Anyway, enjoy, guys! :) **

* * *

**Nicholas**

The day was slowly starting to end, and from the window, Nicholas could see the sky starting to darken. They'd been looking through different files all afternoon, trying to get in touch with anyone who seemed like they might help us. Much to their surprise (and luck), West Rosen actually showed up. It was Nicholas who'd spotted him wandering around outside, and for a moment, he thought that West was from the government, and that they'd been caught. But Micah quickly put his worries to ease, and told Nicholas who he was. Micah was the one that went to meet him, and, apparently West had been as surprised as Nicholas and Alaska had been when they found out Micah's age.

West had been trying to help Nicholas figure out a way to get Alaska back, but the only thing they could think of involved going inside the building she was being kept in. And that wouldn't end well. They'd watched CCTV footage closely earlier, following the van Alaska had been taken in until they discovered where the building was - four hours away in Washington, DC. Even if they did decide to drive there, they'd probably be discovered and caught the second they left New York.

Nicholas was nearly tearing his hair out. He just wanted to know how she could have been so stupid. He knew exactly why she'd left - she'd discovered the plane crash, and was going to save her precious damn father. Even though he'd wanted almost nothing to do with her. Why did she keep chasing after him? She'd survived this long without him! West was looking at Nicholas with concerned eyes. "Was she your girlfriend?" he asked, indicating that he meant Alaska. Her file was up on the screen, and every time Nicholas had looked at it, he'd almost screamed at the words 'Taken in'.

"No, no, nothing like that," Nicholas replied. But his voice trailed off, and the words he wanted to say hung unspoken in the atmosphere. He liked Alaska. More than that, he loved her. He wanted to do anything to protect her. He just didn't want to say anything. After all, they'd only been a team for, what, three months? It felt too early for any of that.

West didn't try and push Nicholas further, and instead offered his help. "I can fly. We can use this."

"How?"

"Get Alaska out of there. Fly away."

"And how are we going to get her out of there, exactly?"

"We'll think of something."

"We need to find a way into the building," Micah chipped in. Nicholas and West looked to him. He might have been on to something.

"If they get an tip that someone they really want is nearby, they might send more agents than usual. Less agents? Less trouble. If I cut the power, it might be easier. It just means you'll have to use the stairs. And who do they really want at the moment?"

Micah received some blank stares. He rolled his eyes.

"They think that we're all one person. We're REBEL. That's how I contact people and stay anonymous. I tell them I'm called Rebel. And it's driving Danko and Nathan insane."

"So, they have no idea Rebel's a bunch of kids?" Nicholas asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"None at all. If I let them think I'm in Washington somewhere, and keep leading them around, you and West can go into the building. West, you could carry Nicholas there, right?" Micah asked.

"I think so," West nodded.

Micah grinned. "I think we have the start of a plan, guys."

* * *

**Alaska**

Alaska awoke, spluttering and coughing, and soaking wet. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts, and work out what was going on. She realized why she was wet. She heard a bucket be set down on the floor, and there were footsteps around her. She went to rub the water out of her eyes and found that her wrists were shacked, and behind her back. There was a man sitting on a chair in front of her. The sedative Alaska had been giving was only just beginning to wear off, and she stared at him, confused, until she realized who he was.

Nathan.

Alaska let out a long string of swear words, starting to shake in anger.

"Are you finished?" Nathan asked, seemingly unaffected at Alaska's outburst.

"You're a traitor," Alaska spat.

"I'm doing what's right," Nathan said. He seemed so calm.

"And rounding people up and locking them away is right?"

"If it stops you being a danger to the public, then yes."

Alaska lowered her voice. "I take it your little team doesn't know that you're one of these 'dangers to the public'? It'd be a real shame if they found that out."

Nathan's expression dropped slightly. But he leaned forward, speaking extremely softly. "You have to understand that if you did that, you'd be done for. Danko out there? He wants to kill all of you. I convinced him otherwise. But, if you threaten me like that again, I can make life extremely uncomfortable for you."

"You're talking to me like I'm a prisoner. I'm part of your family, you-"

It was at that moment a door behind her opened. Alaska twisted her neck, trying to see who'd come in. Danko.

"Are you done in here, Petrelli? I need to, uh, ask her some questions."

"Sure, sure."

Nathan left the room, and Danko took his place on the chair. Alaska refused to make eye contact.

"How did you know we were coming for you?" he asked. He wasn't speaking in a threatening tone. He was asking a simple question. "Did someone tip you off?"

"No!" Alaska said quickly. "No," she repeated, in a calmer voice. She looked at him, and could tell he didn't believe her.

"How else would you have known that we were coming for you? Are you working with anyone?"

Alaska stayed silent. She decided there and then not to say anything.

"This can either be easy, or difficult. For you, I mean," he smirked. "If you're not working with anyone, how did you manage to stay hidden? Hm?"

Alaska struggled to hold his eye.

"Where did the Young boy go?" It took a moment for Alaska to realize who he meant. Nicholas. "If you refuse to cooperate, when we find him, we'll make his life extremely unpleasant. We could kill him, you know. And just tell the police it was self defense."

"Screw you, I'm not telling you anything!" Alaska shouted. Danko narrowed his eyes, but stood up. "You won't find him. I can promise you that," Alaska added defiantly.

"Trust me, we will." Danko turned away. "Take her to human resources." Two agents came in, and unshackled her. Before Alaska could react, however, she had a tube placed in her nose, and she smelt a sweet gas. Sedative. She started writhing and twisting in the men's arms, but the sedative was already taking effect. Her efforts weakened, and pretty soon, she couldn't move. She was still conscious, though. Barely. She could just about make out that she was moving, and then lifted onto something. A table? A bed? She didn't care. Her mind was a jumble, and with every passing second Alaska was wishing she was asleep more and more. Finally, whoever had been keeping a hold of her had let go, and Alaska relaxed.

_Why am I here again? _she wondered. The smell of the gas got a little stronger, and a couple of seconds later, Alaska was, once again, fully unconscious.

* * *

**Nicholas**

West and Nicholas stood outside Building 26. Nicholas had beads of sweat standing out on his forehead, he was so nervous. West seemed as carefree as normal, but his movements were tense. Micah had explained to them excitedly how they were going to pull this off. Micah was in some cafe downtown with a laptop. He was going to keep flashing alerts up on the computers inside, giving off tips that Rebel was somewhere nearby. Hopefully, agents would run out. Then, Nicholas and West would make their move. They'd go inside the building. Micah would cut the power to the entire building. They'd make their way to the Human Resources room (Micah had looked into where they were being held), and grab Alaska. Finally, they'd take Alaska somewhere, get her to mimic West's ability, West would go and get Micah and take him back, and Alaska would take herself and Nicholas back. It sounded so much simpler in their heads.

Nicholas and West hid near a bus stop. They were wearing baseball caps - the uniform of any teenager in America - to try and hide their faces, without looking obvious. They saw three vans speeding out from the side of the building, and from there, had to make their move. The second they walked into the building, the power cut out. The security guards at the front were distracted from Nicholas and West, and went into an office. They didn't hesitate. From there, the two teens ran.

They had to go up four stories, and there were nearly 8 flights of stairs, but they kept up a fast, steady pace, their adrenaline keeping them going. They made it! The fourth floor! They both knew how risky it was being up here. They stopped running, though. They walked fairly quickly through the dark corridors, and suddenly ran into two people. Nicholas and West instantly took defensive stances, but a second later, Nicholas realized who one of them were.

"What are you doing here, Nicholas?" Peter asked.

"Saving Alaska." No thanks to you, Nicholas silently added.

"Nicholas, we need to keep going!" West urged.

"Look, you owe Alaska a lot. That's all I'm going to say." And with that, the teens pushed past Peter and someone Nicholas vaguely recognized from the files as Matt Parkman. At least they weren't against them.

"You shouldn't have any trouble from the guards," Peter said. "Matt's controlling them. But hurry up."

After a couple more minutes of searching the corridors, Nicholas and West found it - the Human Resources room. However, they weren't prepared for what was behind it. There were rows and rows of hospital-like beds, most of them occupied, and the occupants eerily still. West nudged Nicholas, knocking him out of his mindset. They worked quickly, trying to find the girl, until finally, after they'd looked at almost everyone, West found her. He'd seen her name on the clipboard hanging at the end of the bed and recognized it instantly.

"I've found her!" West exclaimed, starting to unhook the tubes and take them from her nose. She didn't move. Nicholas ran over, slapping her cheeks to try and wake her.

"Wake up, for God's sake, Alaska, wake UP!" he said. Eventually, she groggily opened her eyes. "Come on," Nicholas urged, starting to pull her from the bed. She managed to stay up in a seated position, but she still seemed out of it. Nicholas stood in front of her, and cupped her face with his hands, trying to get her to focus. She blinked at him groggily.

"Alaska, come on. We need to leave," he pleaded.

"We're just going to have to carry her out."

"I-I'm awake," Alaska muttered. Her voice was tiny and raspy, and she was still looking around the room, unfocused and confused.

"Do you know where you are?" Nicholas tested.

"Should I?" Alaska replied.

"Let's just get her out of here!" West said, with increasing tension in his voice. An alarm went off, and the lights came back on. Nicholas pulled Alaska to her feet, and although she wavered for a second, and seemed wobbly, they finally started moving. Alaska was slow and clumsy, and Nicholas had to stop and make sure she wasn't going to pass out again several times.

"Alaska!" they heard someone shout. Nicholas recognized the voice. Peter. This wasn't going to end well.

She stopped dead in her tracks, as if someone had frozen her in place. Nicholas looked at her - he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her expression was almost emotionless. Actually, he did know what she was thinking - he recognized that look. The only other time he'd seen her like that was after her disastrous first meeting alone with Peter. She was either absolutely furious, devastated, or both.

"How did you get caught?" he asked. His voice was full of concern, and he put a hand on either side of Alaska's arms.

"Looking for you," she said coldly. She brushed his hands off of her. She was completely finished with him.

* * *

**Alaska**

Peter looked a little more defensive. "You know why I haven't been able to see you more oft-" Alaska cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. You have a full time job. And you already have another family. I know the story, Peter."

Matt glanced between the two of them. "We need to go."

"This isn't over," Peter whispered to Alaska. The five of them set off. After turning a corner, however, they found themselves confronted by two agents, Nathan, Noah, and Danko. The effects of the sedative were still lingering in Alaska, so her abilities were useless. West could fly. Nicholas could paint. And she didn't know what Peter and Matt could do. Matt was looking intensely at the five in front of them, and Peter was doing the same.

"I can turn the guards on you," Matt threatened.

"Don't do that, Matt," Nathan said. Danko was looking at Alaska, Nicholas, and West, and Alaska suddenly realized she'd involuntarily let him know nearly everyone she was working with. She could have kicked herself. She owed a lot to Nicholas.

"I can only hold them for so long, go!" Matt hissed. Nicholas pulled Alaska away, with West following, and the three ran. They ran back down the flights of stairs, through the lobby, and into the streets, until Alaska had to stop. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst. They slowed into a jog, and finally stopped near a bus stop. To Nicholas' dismay, Peter had caught up with them.

"We need to talk, Alaska."

"Actually, we don't. You want to talk. I, however, want to go home. You only want to talk because of everything that's happened. I would bet a million bucks that if everything was still normal, you'd still be ignoring me. I got caught because of you. I got caught because I was worried about someone who'd never give a rats ass about me. Well, we ALL saw the result of that."

Peter looked hurt. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alaska quickly cut his words off.

"At least now you know how it feels," she shrugged. With that, and with Nicholas and West in tow, Alaska finally gave up on Peter Petrelli.

* * *

**Extra author shenanigans: I thought I'd get out this next chapter now, seeing as I'm gonna be extra busy with work and college this week. Enjoy, read, review, etc! **


	5. Old Friends

**Author Shenanigans: Sorry it's been a while, I've had so much to do in the last week! I wrote the majority of this when I was sick, so, if any of it's jumbled/not making sense, blame that. This chapter's slightly longer, too. Other than that, enjoy! **

* * *

It was almost midnight when Alaska, Nicholas, Micah and West finally returned to Brooklyn. And by that time, every single one of them were ready to pass out on their feet. Micah and West retired to their room, and Alaska and Nicholas retired to theirs. They were doing anything but sleeping, though.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas asked tentatively.

Alaska moved underneath the comforter, moving until she was facing Nicholas. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I don't know," Alaska eventually replied. "I don't know if I did the right thing back there."

"Does it feel right to you?"

"I don't know. I always just... I just act. I don't even think about the consequences. Maybe most of this is my fault."

"So, you told Nathan to round us all up?" Nicholas teased. He was trying to lighten the mood, and Alaska appreciated it. He nudged Alaska. "You should sleep. You look exhausted."

"I know. I feel exhausted. I just don't feel like sleeping."

Nicholas stayed silent, as an incentive for her to carry on.

"When I was found, Danko told me that I'd been spotted on CCTV the second I left Brooklyn. He knows we're somewhere in Brooklyn. They're going to find us, I can feel it." There was a long pause.

"You know how a while ago you told me I should try and develop my ability?" Nicholas asked.

Alaska nodded.

"Maybe now would be a good chance to try that. Maybe I'll be able to see when they're going to come for us, so we can be out of here by the time they do that."

"How does your ability even work, though?" Alaska asked.

"I see things in my head, and get the urge to draw them. Everything's normally really sketchy until I finish the drawing."

"So you can't just see the future when you want?" Nicholas shook his head. "Maybe we can try and get you to do that. And after that, we can try and get you to see the whole vision, instead of just what you see."

"That could work." Nicholas stood up, and pulled Alaska to her feet. They went into the computer room, clearing a space on one of the desks. Nicholas sat, a paper and pencil in front of him. Alaska stood behind him expectantly. He held the pencil in his hand, and was tapping it against the paper.

"This isn't working," Alaska said impatiently, starting to pace.

"Like I said, Alaska, I can't just FORCE the future out-" his last word was cut off abruptly, and Nicholas fell silent. He was motionless. Alaska paused, and waited. Nothing.

"Shit," Alaska murmured, joining Nicholas. "Nicholas, are you okay?" she asked, shaking his shoulder. He didn't say or do anything. He just sat there. "Nicholas!" she shouted, shaking him. Nicholas finally turned to look at her, but the eyes that were looking at Alaska weren't Nicholas'. They were completely white. Alaska was about to run and get Micah, when Nicholas turned back to the paper, and started drawing. Then, she understood what was happening - he was seeing the future. She pulled up a chair next to Nicholas, and tried prompting him. He could only draw what he saw, and know nothing else about the situation. Alaska was going to make sure he knew the full picture.

He had one hand free, and Alaska took it. He started drawing, and Alaska repeated the same couple of sentences over and over. "Look at everything around you. What else is happening?"

After almost an hour, Nicholas let go of the pencil. Alaska watched as his eyes returned to normal. He looked down at their linked hands. "Did you just copy my ability?" he asked.

"I can reject abilities if I want to, smartass," Alaska retorted. Nicholas' smile was back. "So, what happened?" she asked.

The smile faded. "I... I don't know where to start. I saw the scene in front of me. I managed to go back, to the beginning, and I saw everything. It was like I was floating somewhere nearby and was watching it all happen. I saw us. I saw Micah. I saw the man who was with Nathan - the one with the white hair."

"Danko?"

"Yeah, him."

"What else happened?"

"We were running. They're going to find us. I couldn't work out when, but they're going to come for us. We ran, Micah and West were with us, but Micah left something there. I don't know what. He ran back. You, me, and West, we hid. You know where that old, run-down truck is, just near the entrance?" Alaska nodded. "We hid there. Next thing I know, Micah is running out the building. The agents see him, and he gets cornered, right near that ledge is next to the water."

Nicholas paused. Alaska waited patiently for him to carry on.

"He was shot. He fell in the water. He died, Alaska. Micah's going to die."

Alaska was silent for a long time. "We need to tell him," she finally said.

"I'd like to hear that conversation. 'Hey, Micah, we have something to tell you. I saw the future, and you're going to die.' Can't wait."

Alaska looked at the picture. Sure enough, Micah was standing on the ledge near the water, and his face was a mixture of pain, sadness, and panic. There was a hole through his chest, where the bullet had gone through. Alaska refused to believe he was going to die.

"Wait, you drew that picture of me. When Sylar got a hold of me, and was killing me. I'm alive now!" Alaska's spirits lifted.

"Except you can heal. Micah can't."

"I can't what?"

Nicholas and Alaska both jumped guiltily as Micah walked in. "And why the heck are you guys still awake? It's nearly 2am."

Nicholas and Alaska shared a look. Alaska was the first one to make a move. She passed the piece of paper to Micah, who stared at it, his face unreadable, for a long time.

"We're not going to let you die, Micah," Alaska said softly. "We can change the future."

"How?" Micah asked. He sounded like he was bordering on tears.

"I don't know. We'll get through this."

Micah shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alaska had a sudden brainwave, and cut him off.

"Nicholas! You said that he'd run back to get something when we all left. If he doesn't go back for whatever he was going back for, then he won't die."

Both of their faces lit up. Alaska grinned. For once she was solving trouble, instead of causing it.

"Problem solved," she said triumphantly.

"We still need to be ready for when they come find us," Nicholas warned. "When I saw it, it was nighttime. I think we're safe tonight. But we need to be ready each and every night. Go and pack what you'd need most, and make sure it's ready to grab and go if we need to. Until then, we just carry on like we were before."

Micah and Alaska exchanged a look.

"Sounds good to me," Micah said, although he still looked uneasy. "I have stuff to do today. I'm leaving the building."

Alaska stared at him. "Micah, are you sure you should leave? Nathan's probably going to be on our backs now."

"I won't get caught," Micah promised, his grin coming back. "I just really need to do this. And you two... I have something you can do."

Alaska and Nicholas stayed silent, and Micah continued.

"You know Claire, right?"

Alaska nodded.

"I got her to help someone, this guy called Alex. She's got him onto a train to Albuquerque. Alaska, how quickly do you think you could fly to Albuquerque?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours, maybe? I'm still not used to flying."

"You'll be fine. Just get there. Meet him. Tell him we're on his side. Bring him back. Agents would probably pounce on him the second he left the station otherwise."

"I can do that."

"Oh, make sure you don't look like... you," Micah added. "I don't know. Wear a hat, wear different clothes than normal, tie your hair up, do something to make you look less like yourself. Danko and his guys are probably itching to catch you."

Alaska grinned. "I have that effect on people," she winked.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent sleeping. Micah and Alaska had worked out that Alex's train would arrive in Albuquerque in 12 hours. That left 9 hours to kill. Alaska and Nicholas retired to their room, crawling under the comforter and clinging to each other.

"For the love of God, stay out of trouble tomorrow," Nicholas pleaded sleepily.

Alaska giggled. "Me? In trouble? I'd never have thought it."

She looked up, and saw Nicholas' dark brown eyes staring down at her, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "I'm serious. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. I'll go, get this Alex kid, come back, and everything'll be fine. I promise." Alaska reached until she found Nicholas' hand, and squeezed it.

"How long d'you think you'll be?" Nicholas asked.

"I dunno. No longer than 6 hours, I hope."

Nicholas squeezed Alaska's hand back. "You should sleep," Nicholas repeated.

"I know. I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. Too much has happened in the last couple of days, it feels like it's been weeks since we came here."

"You know what I really miss?"

Alaska raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Renting the movie of the week from that shop down the road and eating that awful popcorn." Alaska and Nicholas dissolved into a small fit of laughter.

"I do miss it," Alaska agreed, sounding a little sadder. "Sometimes I just wish that I didn't have this ability. I wish I was still at home, and was just oblivious to all of this."

Nicholas frowned slightly. "This isn't going to last forever. Sooner or later, Nathan and his whole team are going to be found out, and we'll get our lives back."

"I hope so," Alaska agreed.

Nicholas prodded her. "Go to sleep. You're going to pass out mid-air if you don't."

"You sound like my mother," Alaska said, although she started relaxing more under the comforter and shut her eyes. Nicholas looked down at her, once again seeing all of her troubles leave her as she relaxed, her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep, once again returning to the young, innocent, vulnerable girl Nicholas had met just a few short months ago. And, on that thought, Nicholas himself relaxed. Just before he fell asleep, he remembered that he was still holding Alaska's hand.

* * *

Six hours later, West was nudging both Alaska and Nicholas awake. "Come on, you two. Alaska, you need to be in Albuquerque in less than four hours, get up!"

Alaska jumped up, her energy back, and helped pull Nicholas to his feet. She semi-tamed her hair back into a ponytail, and pulled one of West's baseball caps over her head. West let her borrow what was a tight pair of jeans on him, but happened to be very loose and shapeless-looking on Alaska, and Nicholas chucked her a hoodie that was nearly two sizes too big. Whilst they weren't very flattering, Alaska looked at least a little disguised.

They'd agreed that Alaska needed to be somewhat early. Not early enough to be waiting around for a long time, and be caught on camera, but early enough so that on the off chance that Alex's train happened to be early, she'd be there. She and Nicholas both went up to the roof, and just as Alaska was about to leave Nicholas grabbed her hand, and cupped Alaska's cheeks with his hands.

"Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me you wont do anything reckless, or unnecessarily dangerous," Nicholas pleaded.

"You sound like my mom," Alaska laughed.

"Alaska!"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

Nicholas relaxed. He wrapped Alaska up in a tight hug, and the two stood there for a moment, their troubles evaporating, and, for a second, no one else in the world existed. The connection between the two was so strong, you could almost see it. As much as they wanted to, though, they couldn't stay there forever. Alaska broke the hug. "I'll be back by tonight," she promised. A couple of seconds later, she stepped out of Nicholas' hug, and was out of sight.

Nicholas left the roof, and joined West. "Micah left already?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah. He didn't say where he was going. He just said he'd be back tonight some point."

Nicholas sighed. All they could really do now was wait.

* * *

It was a slightly rough flight, but Alaska arrived in one piece in Albuquerque. She wasn't used to the feeling of flying, and it was a struggle for her to focus on something for so long. But, nonetheless, she was in Albuquerque station, with just under ten minutes to spare before Alex arrived. The station had a number of benches scattered around, and, after finding out Alex's platform, just sat, and waited. She kept glancing around the station, paranoid that at any second, agents would show up and see right through her, and she'd be back in captivity. And she could guarantee that, this time, she wouldn't be so easy to bust out. She couldn't put Nicholas through that again, either.

But, the ten minutes passed without any disturbance. Other commuters milled around the station, and Alaska kept having to glance down at the picture Micah had given her of Alex, just to make sure she hadn't missed him. The train from California pulled into the station, and, although he looked slightly different from the picture, Alaska recognized Alex in a second. He was looking nervous and a little out of place. Alaska tucked the picture she had of him into her back pocket, before going over to him.

She stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Instantly, he looked defensive. "Alex?" Alaska asked tentatively.

Alex didn't say anything, but he was looking around, as if he was looking for somewhere to run.

"Relax, Alex. We're on the same team here," Alaska promised. He still looked suspicious, so Alaska quickly glanced around, before holding her hand up in front of him, palm facing the ceiling. A familiar jolt went through her, and she felt small bursts of electricity float through her. A few small sparks appeared on her hand, and Alex's face relaxed.

"I thought I'd be safe once I got here," he said. Alaska shook her head.

"They have CCTV in every state. I tried leaving New York. I got caught before I even made it inside the station. You're not safe, Alex."

"What am I meant to do?" he asked. His nervous look was back, and Alaska felt bad for him.

"I don't have long to explain this, but I have friends in New York. We're working against all of this. We're going to end it."

"How am I meant to help? I'd just be, I don't know, a drag."

Alaska shook her head, and opened her mouth to argue, when her eyes caught on two men standing near the platform barriers. Another two men were standing near the entrance to the station. Alaska saw a fire exit on the opposite side of the station, and knew they were going to have to run, and run fast.

"I'm not going to argue here and now. All I'll say is, there are agents inside this station. I can guarantee there are agents standing just outside, too. If you want to stay here and worry about being a drag, stay here. If you want to come with me, and save your _life, _come with me. Now."

Alex hesitated. He looked down at this girl, who barely reached 5'4". Whilst, yes, she looked tough, there was a layer of innocence and vulnerability underneath all of that. He had to wonder which was the real her. Alaska thought for a moment, and took the baseball cap off of her head, and pulled her hair free. She ruffled it until it obscured some of her face, and reached up and placed the cap on Alex.

"Let's go," she said. She took Alex's hand, and walked calmly towards the fire exit. Thankfully, the toilets were next to the fire exit, so Alaska made it seem like that's where they were heading. At the very last minute, she turned, and shoved the fire exit open. Immediately, a shrill ringing ran through the station, and Alaska started to run, pulling Alex with her. Alaska guessed they had just seconds to get away from the station. They found themselves in an alleyway. One led out to the front of the station, and the other, the back. Alaska started running towards the back, with Alex following just behind her. Alaska glanced quickly behind her, and saw agents, one at the other end of the alleyway, others just leaving through the fire exit. Alaska locked eyes with one of them, and he smirked. He recognized her. They had to get out. And fast.

"Do what I say, as soon as I say it, okay?" she pleaded, speaking quickly. Alex nodded. "Step on my toes, and just keep a hold of me, whatever you do." Alex didn't even hesitate. Alaska wrapped her arms around him, and, a couple of seconds later, took off, leaving Albuquerque behind them.

The flight was a struggle. Alaska was tired from the flight there, and on top of that, she was carrying someone taller, heavier, and generally bigger than herself. By the time they made it to a couple of streets away from the warehouse, Alaska was breathless, and her head was aching horribly.

"We're a couple of streets away," she explained. Her voice was weak, and Alaska would have given anything there and then for a bed to sleep in. But, they had to keep moving. Alaska led the way, half-walking, half-jogging back to the warehouse. When they finally got there, she could have cried with happiness. Alex looked warily at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'll be fine after I sleep," she said, trying to make herself look slightly stronger. The last thing she wanted was for this guy, who was virtually a stranger, to see his new ally as weak. She led him into the warehouse, and before they'd even reached the floor the others were on, Alaska found herself wrapped up in someones arms, and being lifted into the air. It was obvious who this was - Nicholas. Alaska relaxed against him, and her worries slipped away.

"You actually got back," Nicholas whispered.

"Of course I did," Alaska grinned. Nicholas set her down, and Alaska looked at to West and Alex.

"Get a room," West said, but he had a cheeky grin on his face.

Alaska frowned. "Where's Micah?" she asked.

"He had something to do today. I don't know, he'll be back soon," West said, but he looked unsure.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He mentioned Washington. I tried getting him to stay, or offering to come, but he said he needed to go alone."

Alaska didn't press West further. Instead, the group all squeezed into the computer room. Alaska sat at the monitor, Alex sat opposite her, and West and Nicholas hovered near the door. Alaska was filled with optimism - Nicholas had told her that he'd only seen himself, Alaska, West and Micah. Not Alex. Now Alex was here, the future had to have been changed, right? Alaska shared this with the group, and they all seemed a little happier.

"It doesn't mean that Nathan and Danko won't come looking, though," West said.

"But at least it means Micah's safe."

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room. But, until Micah got back to them, no one could say he was safe.

"If he's not back in the next thirty minutes, I'm going out looking for him," Alaska said. Immediately, Nicholas opened his mouth to protest. "I'm the only one here who can defend themselves. West is the only other one of us who'd have a good chance at escaping."

"And what if you get caught again? I don't seem to remember you being able to fight your way out then," Nicholas said harshly.

Alaska didn't argue, for once. He had a point. Except, the last time she got caught, she wasn't thinking rationally. She was looking for someone who wasn't looking for her, and had got sloppy. And she'd left in the middle of the day. She might as well have just held a sign up saying "I'M HERE". She wasn't going to make that mistake this time. This time, she'd be looking for someone who needed her help, and it'd be nighttime. But, that wasn't necessary. A few seconds later, Micah ran into the room. He looked breathless and upset.

"They're coming," he gasped. "We need to get out!"

There was a moment of hesitation before everyone got up. "Where are we going to go?" West asked.

"Hide behind that abandoned car out the back. When we get the chance, we're just going to have to run."

Alaska grimaced. Her head was still pounding, and she'd only just got her breath back. But they had to leave, and there was no time to complain. The five of them ran downstairs, and ran outside into the cold night air. Sure enough, just opposite the warehouse, behind a pile of rubble and rubbish, there was an old, nearly-falling-apart car. They all ran for it, and made it just in time for the vans to show up. There must have been at least four vans, and before they'd even stopped completely, agents poured out. They crouched behind the car, waiting for a good moment to run, when Micah looked to the others.

"I left something my mom gave me inside..." he started. Alaska's blood ran cold. This was what Nicholas had seen. Micah darted away before anyone could stop him. The agents were all looking at another part of the grounds, and Micah managed to get across there unnoticed. Alaska kept shaking her head. "I'm not letting him die. Run if you can!" she whispered. Before Nicholas could put two and two together and stop her from running, Alaska sprinted after Micah, hearing behind her a small struggle between West and Nicholas, as West had to keep a hold of Nicholas to stop him coming after the two of them. Alaska made it inside the warehouse, following Micah up the stairs.

"Are you crazy?" Micah asked. "It's okay if they catch me. But if they catch you.. Alaska, you're done for. You've been caught before. They'll kill you."

"I can't die. And I'm not letting you die," she said defiantly. "Grab whatever it is you came up for, and let's get out of here."

Micah went into his and West's shared room. Alaska stood near him, throwing quick glances out of the window. The agents seemed to be fixated on a different part of the warehouse's grounds, and Alaska tapped her foot nervously. Micah found what he was looking for - an old locket. He looked to Alaska. "Let's go."

They turned to leave, and froze. The last person in the world Alaska expected to see was standing in the doorway, a familiar smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, Alaska."

It was Sylar.


	6. The Deal

This was not happening. This wasn't possible. Alaska shook her head, stunned.

"You.. you were dead. I saw you die," Alaska stuttered. "I saw the shard of glass in the back of your head."

"Glass melts. The fire at Primatech melted it. You guys should have put something more sturdy in there," Sylar tutted. He looked between the two of them, and cocked his head. "So, you two are Rebel? You two _kids?_" he asked incredulously.

Alaska didn't say anything. She couldn't say that it was only her and Micah involved - Sylar would know she was lying. And she couldn't just mention that the others were hiding only a few hundred metres away. So she tried a different tactic."You do know there are probably two dozen agents nearby. And I can almost guarantee you're top of their hit list."

Sylar smirked. "Actually, Danko down there gave me permission to kill people like you. As long as I don't get seen or caught."

"And Nathan's okay with that?" Alaska asked. She refused to believe that Nathan was okay with what was going on. He couldn't be.

"Actually, Nathan's on the run. Just like you. Danko found out about his ability. So he's bailed. Run off with his family somewhere." Alaska felt a slight pang. Didn't she count as his family? "When I find him, I'll kill him. When I find Angela, I'll kill her. And when I find Peter, I'll kill him, too."

This struck something in Alaska. Yes, she did hate Peter for what he'd said to her, but the fact was, he was her family. And there was still the tiniest part of her that wanted his approval. Without her realizing, she felt that familiar jolt go through her, but it wasn't pleasant. It burst out of her, and she threw all of her energy at Sylar. She watched as he jerked, the electricity going through him. He seemed dazed for just a moment, before regaining his easy composure. He took one long look at Alaska, and then flicked two of his fingers. Alaska's body slammed into the wall, then the floor. She went to push herself up onto her palms, but instead she felt herself lifted into the air, and facing Sylar.

"Try that again and you'll be dead before I'm even electrocuted, got it?" Sylar threatened.

"I can't die," Alaska retorted. Sylar shook his head, and dropped her wrists, but didn't move away from her.

"What I don't understand is why you care so much about someone who doesn't care about you," he said quietly.

"You son of a bitch-" Alaska started, but Sylar made a small movement with his hand, and suddenly Alaska couldn't speak.

"You talk too much." Sylar turned to Micah. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and then take her back to Danko."

"Because you're one of us," Micah said quietly. "Those people down there? Danko, especially. They're just using you."

"And how would you know that?"

"It's obvious."

Sylar paused.

"You could save us all," Micah added. The sound of footsteps and shouting downstairs made Micah and Alaska jump. Sylar barely acknowledged the sounds, and gave the two teenagers a long look.

"I'll make a deal with the two of you. I'll get you both out of here, but you have to return a favour."

Alaska raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Shake on it!" Sylar pressed. Alaska hesitated, but took his hand, being careful to put up the mental block around her head to prevent any of his abilities being passed onto her. The last time she touched someone who had several abilities, she'd passed out, and woken up with a killer headache. She almost always put up a block every time she was close to someone else.

"Don't ever say I'm completely evil," he muttered. Alaska watched as his face contorted and his body shifted. Before Alaska could say a word, he'd changed. He looked exactly like Micah. He noticed Alaska staring, and winked. "New ability," he smirked. He left the room without another word. Alaska knew they couldn't risk leaving through the downstairs entrance, and grabbed Micah's hand, leading him to the roof.

"Stand on my toes, and for the love of God, don't let go of my arms," she warned. Alaska waited for a couple of seconds, and saw Sylar/Micah running outside towards the pier. Agents were following. That's when she took her chance. She felt her feet leave the floor, and clung to Micah, flying just far enough to be a safe distance from the agents. She heard a gunshot, and suddenly realized that's what Nicholas had seen. And that he was probably tearing his hair out with worry there and then. She landed near the pile of rubble they'd hidden near earlier, and was somewhat relieved to see that the others had run. At least it meant that they'd gotten away.

"Where are we going to run to?" she whispered frantically.

"Anywhere. Let's just get out of here," Micah whispered back.

They both slipped away from the warehouse, treading carefully until they were a safe distance away. Alaska could have hit herself for not being more organized - they should have sorted out somewhere for them to meet in case they got separated. Alaska considered briefly going back to Hartsdale, and going home to Caitlin. She quickly brushed that thought away - her home was probably being watched. Where else could they go?

"You two got far."

Alaska jumped. She recognized the voice, and it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear.

"How did you find us, Sylar?" Alaska asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Don't get bitchy. I just saved both of your lives. And it wasn't difficult. You two aren't even a mile away from that warehouse. That, and I want that favour."

Alaska and Micah shared a quick look.

"I have to give a live press conference. And the day after that, I'm meeting the president," Sylar begun.

"You're meeting the president?" Alaska asked incredulously.

"Stop interrupting. As Nathan, yes, I am. I'm just a few hours away from becoming one of the most powerful men in the world."

Alaska narrowed her eyes. "And where do I fit in with this?" She watched, as Sylar's body changed, and shifted, until he looked like Nathan.

"You're going to play the loving family member part. And if Claire or Peter turn up, which they're bound to, you have to convince them that I'm Nathan."

"And if Nathan turns up?"

"I'll deal with him."

Alaska knew exactly what that meant. Sylar was going to kill him. She couldn't agree to this.

"Let's put it this way. You do this for me, and everyone you love walks away unharmed. You don't agree, and try to run, I have you put back in Building 26, and I'll kill everyone you love. Come on, Alaska. Think about it. Peter... Claire... Micah... that boy that was with you when you and I first met." Nicholas. Sylar smirked. He could see that this had struck something in her. "He saved your life. Shouldn't you return the favour?"

He was playing her. Alaska knew she was being played. This was a big game to him. Except he was winning, and she was losing. She bit hard on her lip.

"Hurry up, or I'll kill Micah now." Micah stood there, looking terrified. Alaska wondered briefly whether Micah regret recruiting her and Nicholas.

"I'll do it," she finally muttered.

"I can't hear you."

"I said, I'll do it!"

Sylar smiled. He knew that Alaska would agree to it.

"You'd better get out of here. I'm being picked up in around two minutes, and Danko thinks you're dead. Leave."

Alaska grabbed both of Micah's hands. "Find Nicholas. Please," she pleaded.

"I will," Micah promised. A few seconds later, he'd run away.

Alaska was upset. She didn't want to agree to this. She knew exactly what would happen - Sylar would meet the president. He'd become the president. And then everything would change. She didn't have long to reflect on this, as a minute later, a black car pulled up. Danko stepped out, and for a second looked alarmed to see Alaska standing there.

"Please don't tell me SHE'S part of Rebel?" he asked. Alaska kept her face expressionless.

"It doesn't matter. She's going to help us." Sylar put his arm around her shoulders in a mock-friendly way, and Alaska had to fight not to cringe away from him. Danko seemed neither pleased or unhappy that she was going to Washington with them. Nonetheless, he grabbed something from the car, and before Alaska could work out what it was, Sylar moved behind her, grabbing a hold of her arms so she was pinned against him, and unable to move. Alaska recognized the box as Danko moved closer - it was the same thing she'd been fitted with when she was inside Building 26 - it was the sedative. Alaska could have done more. She could have electrocuted the two of them. She could have burnt them. She could have even kicked out and made a run for it. But the fight had left her. She'd made a deal, and this was one of the consequences: being drugged. Danko placed the two tubes just inside the nostrils, and immediately, her body slumped. Her eyes grew heavier, and her mind blanker. Within just a few seconds, Alaska's body had given in to the sedative, and she blacked out.


	7. Washington

**Author Shenanigans: Okay, I'm so so so sorry I haven't been around for a LONG time. I've been at college, and I've started a new job, so stuff has been so hectic at the moment. BUT ANYWAY. There'll be one more chapter after this. I'm considering writing another sequel, which'd be based on the fifth volume of Heroes. I'm not too sure yet. If there's a big enough demand for it, I'll start on it. But yep. This chapter is a little cheesy, so excuse that. And it may be a little jumbled - I've checked over it a few times, but there's a lot going on in this chapter. ANYWAY, love, peace, etc, and enjoy! I genuinely enjoyed writing this chapter. **

* * *

Someone was talking. Alaska tried to ignore the voice. Her head was swimming, and she felt exhausted.

"Wake up. Damnit, Alaska, wake UP."

Alaska opened her eyes, which felt like sandpaper. It took her a few seconds of blinking and trying to wake herself up to realize where she was, and what had happened. She was with Sylar. She'd been drugged. She was in Washington DC. Micah, Nicholas, and West were gone. She was virtually alone. And, somehow, she had to try and fix what was going on, before it was too late.

Sylar was standing in front of her. Alaska was sitting on a sofa, and her posture was still slightly slumped. Her head was swimming. She looked up at Sylar - his image was going in and out of focus, and Alaska had to shut her eyes and wait for the fogginess to pass.

"Finally," Sylar muttered. "I have no idea what Danko did to whatever he'd given you. I took the sedative out the minute we arrived. You've only just woken up."

Alaska rubbed her eyes. She was starting to wake up more now. "How long have we been here?" she asked.

"Nearly three hours."

Seven hours. She must have been out around seven hours. That explained why her joints ached like crazy. There was something missing, though. No, someone missing. Alaska thought for a few moments.

"Where's Danko?" she asked.

Sylar smirked. "Not here. You should stop asking so many questions."

Alaska narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. Sylar sat down next to Alaska on the sofa, putting an arm around her shoulder, the way a friend might do. Except, when Sylar did it, Alaska had to fight not to cringe away or shove him off. "So, little Alaska, here's the plan. I can guarantee that sooner or later, Claire will turn up looking for Nathan. Who happens to be in the bathroom, by the way." Alaska turned to look at him, giving him a questioning look. "He's not awake," Sylar added.

"Don't kill him," Alaska blurted out.

Sylar was silent for a second. "You want the man who's been trying to have people capture you, and put you away, to be alive? Alaska, he could have potentially kept you locked up for life."

"But he never caught me," Alaska chipped in, a small amount of pride in her voice. Although she knew that Micah was the only one that could have warned her about the agents coming. They would have almost definitely been caught otherwise.

"I seem to remember Danko talking about you being caught and then getting away?"

"But I got away," Alaska argued.

"Not without those kids helping you, though," Sylar retorted. His expression changed. "You were trying to save daddy Petrelli, right?" He was taunting her. He was trying to provoke her, and it was working. Alaska was biting down on her lip, trying not to let anything he said get to her. "Even though he would never do the same for you. He'll never be the dad you want him to be. He's too busy with his other family. His real family, really."

"I am his real family," Alaska murmured.

"You've only been in his life a couple of months. And I'll bet you'll only be in his life for a couple of months more. He'll forget about you. He never really cared about you."

Alaska shoved Sylar away from her, springing to her feet.

"Screw you, you don't know anything about it!" she screamed. Her mind was still too foggy for any ability to fully manifest, but Sylar could see that if she kept up this for a few minutes more, he'd be fried. Yeah, he could heal, but still, being electrocuted was rather unpleasant.

"I know enough. I don't understand why you're so attached. You've only known him a little while. You'll be lucky if he's still in your life by the end of the year."

Alaska was furious. Why? Because most of what he was saying was true. Sylar looked down at this tiny, dark-haired girl. She was furious, he could see that. But underneath the anger, the tough bravado she kept up, there was a layer of defeat. It wasn't difficult to see.

"One day, someone's going to kill you. And I hope to damn God I'm there to see it," Alaska spat.

"That won't happen. I can't die. And neither can you. So I'll always be there to remind you about that."

"We'll see," Alaska muttered.

Sylar raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead, his face started rippling, and his entire body jerked. His face started twisting and changing, and, in a few seconds, he looked exactly like Nathan. And sounded exactly like him. He could actually get away with this, Alaska realized, any bit of hope she was still clinging to disappearing. A couple of seconds later, Nathan's assistant entered. "There's a girl downstairs, Senator. She claims she's your daughter?"

Alaska's heart dropped. Claire. No, she could not be here. No way. Alaska had to fight to keep the panic from her face.

"Send her up," Nathan/Sylar told the assistant. A second later, she'd disappeared.

Sylar looked at Alaska. "You know, I don't think I'll need you anymore."

"Leave Claire alone," Alaska automatically said.

"I will. Mostly. It's just, she's a better hostage. People do care about her more, after all."

Alaska kept her face emotionless. He'd already struck her numerous times that day, and Alaska knew that he was only insulting her in an attempt to provoke her. She had to stop showing that he was hurting her. "You mean, I made that deal for nothing?" she said, struggling to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Not for nothing. Loverboy and the others are still alive, aren't they?" he said, his stupid smirk returning. "And yes, it is that obvious how much you like that boy. God knows why you won't just tell him. But, whatever." Sylar rooted around for something, Alaska knew what he was going to do. He was going to drug her. And just leave her. So, whatever happened next, she'd have no control over. She just needed to get out of there. Get Claire away. She ran for the door, but before she even touched the handle, she felt her body slam into it painfully. She was flipped onto her back, and she was suspended there, just about at Sylar's eye level.

"I don't know why you try," Sylar said, with what looked like a syringe in his hand. He glanced from Alaska to the syringe. "You're not afraid of injections, are you?" he asked, before shoving the needle into Alaska's arm. She winced, feeling the liquid inside the syringe flow into her arm, and then into her bloodstream. "You'll get over it. Have a nice sleep."

* * *

Alaska's cheek was against the bathroom floor. Nathan/Sylar was kneeling against her, trying to shake her awake. Alaska immediately shoved him away, pushing herself back and trying to get to her feet. The injection made her clumsy, and the adrenaline suddenly going through her was making her panic.

"Sssh, no, Alaska, it's fine, it's fine, it's us."

Alaska looked. There was someone else in the room. It was Peter. She did a double take when she saw him. He looked wary, as if he was afraid Alaska might explode.

"I'm fine," Alaska snapped, seeing his face. "Where's Sylar?" sheasked. There and then, she just had to do the bigger thing. All three of them were on the same team. Whether they liked each other or not could wait - they had to sort this entire Sylar-Nathan mess out.

Peter grimaced. "With Claire. At the Stanton Hotel."

"I'll get Claire out of there," Alaska offered.

"No, you're not going on your own. We're coming, and we're taking Sylar down." Alaska bit her tongue, not saying what she was thinking - Sylar couldn't die. But Peter looked so determined, it was almost like she knew that he had something up his sleeve. Something that would take him down permanently.

"The Stanton hotel is a couple of streets away, we need to leave," Nathan said. He sounded weak. It took Alaska a moment to remember that he'd been unconscious in the bathroom whilst she was with Sylar. Alaska stood up, and the three left Nathan's office. They ran the entire way to the Stanton Hotel, arriving breathless in the lobby, and Nathan walked over to a group of men, who looked like security, or something similar. Nathan walked over to them.

"Peter, how are we going to do this?" Alaska whispered. "Sylar's more powerful than any of us."

Peter shook his head. "That's not true."

"But... you can't have more than one ability any more, and Nathan only flies," she argued.

"But you do have more than one ability," Peter said, looking a little triumphant.

"I can barely control them."

"I know you can control them. You just have to focus. Throw everything you have at him."

"I can't fight him. He can take me down within a couple of seconds." Alaska thought back to just before she'd blacked out. She hadn't even gotten to the door when he'd taken control over her. Peter looked over to Nathan briefly, before taking Alaska to a quieter part of the lobby. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alaska cut him off. "If you're going to try and give one of those fatherly pep-talks, I'd rather not hear it. I still don't trust you, Peter."

Peter looked down for a moment. "I was going to. But listen, Alaska. Things haven't been great over the last few weeks. Over the last few days, especially. I thought about what you said. I want to try and make things up to you."

"Peter, Alaska!" Nathan called. He was talking to the man Alaska had recognized.

"This isn't the time," Alaska muttered, before rejoining Nathan.

"Is there a problem?" Nathan was asking the man.

"Apparently, you're already inside."

Peter and Alaska exchanged a look. The man led them just inside the security barriers.

"Mr Samuels will be down in a minute, he can sort this," the security man said. He left them. Nathan, Peter, and Alaska were left alone temporarily.

"What if we can't get up there?" Alaska asked.

"We will, just let me talk," Nathan said. He had an aura of confidence about him that Alaska had no choice but to admire. He was always calm, always collected. A couple of seconds later, another security man joined them.

"If you're here, who the hell's up in that suite?!" he asked, leading them away from the lobby. "You can either let me know now, or after we take him down."

"If you send your men up there, they will die," Peter warned.

"He's right," Nathan agreed. "His name is Sylar and he's extremely dangerous."

"Is he one of them?" the man asked. His name was Liam Samuels, and he was the White House Chief of Staff. It took Alaska a moment to realize that by 'one of them', he was referring to people with abilities.

"He's one of them." Nathan's voice trailed off. He glanced at Alaska, his eyes sparkling, and then looked at Peter. "He's one of us," he corrected himself. Alaska stood, stunned, as Nathan revealed himself to the security men, by letting himself float a few feet into the air. For the first time in a long time, Alaska felt herself grinning. The other security men aimed their guns at Nathan, and for a second, Alaska was alarmed. But Liam stopped them.

"Liam, there's a man in that suite upstairs who needs to be stopped," Nathan said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" he asked incredulously.

Alaska chipped in. "You don't."

"We do," Peter finished. Liam looked to Peter. And then, doubtfully, at Alaska. He was wondering how a small, teenage girl could possibly stop this so called extremely dangerous man. As if she'd read his thoughts (which she hadn't, actually), Alaska held out her hands, palms facing upwards. She focused on her left hand, thinking of electricity. Within the second, a ball of blue electricity was resting on her hand. She kept that going, and, with great effort, focused on her right hand, willing it to heat up, and for a ball of flame to appear. Although it was considerably smaller than the ball of electricity, a few flames flickered, and Alaska felt something inside her - determination. They could do this. They had a chance. Alaska looked at the men's faces. The security men looked shocked, and a couple of them now had their guns trained on Alaska. She glanced at Peter and Nathan. Nathan looked the same as always, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Peter's face gave Alaska that extra spurt - he looked proud.

She closed her hands into fists, and the electricity and fire disappeared. "He can only be stopped by people like us. You need to let us up there," Peter pressed.

"Just... give us a five minute head start. That's all I'm asking," Nathan pleaded.

Liam looked wary. But, a few seconds later, he nodded, showing the three of them to the elevator. Less than a minute later, they were on the top floor, being shown to the suite by another agent. The three of them walked - Alaska in the front, Nathan and Peter following behind.

"Alaska, you get in there first. Throw everything you have at him, fire, electricity, whatever else you can bring up. We need him as weak as possible. Nathan, you take him high, I'll take him low."

Nathan suddenly paused.

"I love you, Peter. And I love you, Alaska."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Alaska said, but there was a small smile on her face. Nathan grinned back at her.

Peter looked down at Alaska. "If anything happens, you need to know I love you, okay?"

Alaska bit her lip. She wanted to accept it, she really did. "Okay," she finally said. Peter pulled the two of them into a tight embrace. "We'll be fine," Alaska kept repeating, as if the more times she said it, the more likely it would be true.

"We will be," Peter agreed, although he sounded slightly doubtful. They turned down another corridor, and stopped outside a large, wooden door. "Are you ready?" Peter asked the two of them. Neither of them had a chance to answer, however, as a second later, the door opened, and Claire flew out, crashing into the wall behind them, before sinking to the floor.

"Go!" she shouted.

Peter squeezed Alaska's hand, and she ran in.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Alaska," Sylar smirked. His hands were blue; he was already manifesting electricity. He had an upper hand - Alaska wasn't even prepared. However, Alaska wouldn't let herself answer. She shut her eyes. She could feel her body struggling against the power she was trying to emit. Her entire body started to glow, and, within two seconds, she could electricity simply flowing from her, right into Sylar, along with her energy. She kept it up, forcing her body to keep going, throwing as much into him as she could, before her vision started blurring and the electricity stopped. She looked to Sylar, who was still standing, but looked visibly hurt. His skin had blackened, as if it had been badly burnt. Alaska felt some sort of sense of achievement, until she noticed the skin healing. Within a few seconds, it was like he'd never been burnt - his skin looked untouched. Alaska stared down at her hands. She could have kicked herself - she hadn't made him weaker, she'd just wasted her time and energy doing something that stopped affecting him after a few seconds.

But, she had given her side one advantage: Sylar was focusing on Alaska, he'd forgotten about Nathan and Peter. And that was the chance they needed to attack him. Just before they reached Sylar, Sylar narrowed his eyes at Alaska, and threw her against the wall. She crashed into a framed picture, the glass shattering, before falling to the ground. Peter had been thrown across to the other side of the room, where he was struggling to regain his composure. Nathan and Sylar were gone. Where the hell had they gone?

Alaska struggled to her feet, ignoring the pieces of glass clinging to her clothes and skin. She pulled Peter to his feet, and Claire ran in.

"Where's Sylar?" she asked. "Where's Nathan?"

"I don't know," Peter said.

"My dad and Angela should be here by now," Claire said, a hint of resentment in her voice.

"They're probably downstairs. Chances are the security aren't letting them up. You two go and find them, I'll try and find Nathan and Sylar."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. Alaska nodded. She'd regained a bit of her energy. There and then, most of her body was running on adrenaline - she HAD to stop Sylar. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself otherwise. She had to stop him for what he'd done to her, Claire, Peter, and any other number of people.

"Go!" Alaska prompted. Claire and Peter left, and Alaska ran over to the open window. She didn't know whether to fly out, and attempt to look for the two, or just wait there. Whilst she was thinking about this, she didn't notice the two figures quickly shooting towards her until it was too late. They smashed into Alaska, and the three of them landed in a heap on the floor. Alaska shoved the two men from her, and pushed herself back until she was away, and jumped to her feet. Nathan looked like he was on the brink of giving up, and, Sylar? He looked as smug and powerful as ever. He lifted Nathan, using only his mind, and before Alaska could stop him, threw the man onto the piano in the middle of the room.

"Alaska, you should have known, you'd never win," he said. He was still focusing on Nathan, so the man couldn't intervene. "Face it. You don't even care about doing what's right, or helping Nathan."

"That's not true-"

"Shut up," Sylar cut her off. "You just want to make Papa Petrelli proud. You're too caught up in trying to make him want you as a daughter. Except you're not going to win. You can't stop me. You know that." Sylar held his hand up, and Alaska felt herself lifted into the air. "If I were you, I'd stop trying." He flicked his fingers, and Alaska, like Claire earlier, was thrown just outside the suite.

"You son of a bitch," Alaska spat from the floor.

Sylar shrugged, and turn his attention back to Nathan. He threw the man into a chair. Alaska started to get up, but Sylar slammed the door before she could come back in. She stood there, pulling on the handles and screaming. "Sylar!" she kept shouting. She kicked, screamed, punched the doors, and shouted until finally, the doors swung open. Sylar was gone. Nathan was sitting motionless on the chair he'd been thrown into. He was too still. Alaska could see blood starting to hit the carpet.

"Oh, my God, no," she whispered.

She heard footsteps behind her, and glanced back. Angela was there, with... oh God, what was his name? Peter had been with him when Alaska had run out of Building 26. Matt! That was it.

Matt was holding Angela back. Angela forced him to let go, and walked over to Nathan, before collapsing to her knees. She was crying and screaming. Alaska started biting her nails, trying to hold her own tears back. It couldn't end like this. It wasn't meant to end like this. Matt was now trying to pull Alaska from the room.

"You're just a kid," he was saying. "You can't see him like this."

Alaska tried resisting. "I can't leave," she kept repeating. Matt let go of her arm, and, a second later, a thought floated through her head._ Leave the room. Go outside. _Alaska looked dazed for a second. But, before she realized what was happening, she was standing outside the room. Alaska forgot about everything for a second, and stared at Matt.

"Did you just... control my mind?" she asked.

Matt didn't even look fazed. "Sorry," he said, although he didn't look sorry at all. She glanced past Matt. The door was shut. "Don't even try, Alaska. You're still a kid, you don't need to see that."

For once, Alaska didn't argue. He was right. She didn't want to see that. She didn't want the last image she ever had of Nathan to be of him dead. They looked up as footsteps approached. Peter had an unconscious Sylar draped over his shoulder. Alaska quickly ran over, putting Sylar's arm around her shoulder to ease some of the weight off Peter. As they approached, Matt took Sylar from the both of them. He nodded to Alaska, whispering: "You need to be the one that tells him what happened."

Matt disappeared into the room. Peter gave Alaska a sad, almost knowing look. Alaska shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she choked.

Peter dropped eye contact. He bit his lip, struggling to hold tears back. The door opened, but neither of them reacted until Angela's voice broke through their state of minds.

"Alaska, would you mind waiting downstairs? I need to speak with my son." The woman's face was streaked with tears, and she looked like she'd never smile again. But, nonetheless, Alaska nodded. She forced her feet to move towards the elevator. She glanced back at Peter and Angela.

"I'll come down in a few minutes, I promise," Peter said.

Alaska carried on walking. She felt numb. The entire day had just stripped her of any energy she had, and if anything, she wanted to cry. But she couldn't. She reached the elevator, and it carried her to the lobby in what felt like a couple of seconds. She stepped out, and the entire lobby was almost empty, except for one person near the receptionist's table. It had been bursting with people earlier. What else had changed in the last hour or two? Alaska couldn't sit. She was too fidgety, and her mind was racing. Didn't Peter say he'd be down in the lobby by now? She was just about to leave, when she looked up, and saw someone standing just a few metres from her. Nicholas.

* * *

"Alaska."

Before Alaska had a chance to react, she was trapped against him, Nicholas' arms around her in a hug so tight, it was like he had no intention of ever letting go. He looked down at her, pushing hair away from her face, which was covered in dust, and small specks of blood.

"Oh my God, Alaska, what _happened_?"

"Did Micah find you?" Alaska asked. "Where is everyone?"

"They're fine. They're just up the road. I volunteered to come here and get you."

"How did you find me?"

"Micah did his computer... whatever the hell he does. He managed to work out where you'd be. Alaska. What happened? Micah said Sylar and Danko had taken you."

"We tried stopping him, we really did."

Nicholas cut her off. "Who's we?"

"Me, Peter and Nathan."

"You forgave him?" he asked, looking incredulous.

"No. Not yet. I still need to work out what I think about him."

"He's your dad, Alaska, and he basically disowned you."

"I still don't know what to think. I just need time to work out what's going on."

Nicholas dropped the hard look, and instead relaxed.

"I'm just happy you're okay," he whispered. Before Alaska had a chance to respond, Nicholas had placed a hand on either side of her cheek, and tilted her head up. Nicholas was looking at her like she was a block of solid gold, like there was nothing more valuable in the world. Alaska squirmed slightly, and looked down.

"What?" Nicholas asked, although he sounded amused.

"I don't know-" before she finished her answer, Nicholas had closed the small distance between their lips. Their kiss was as gentle as a feather being brushed over her lips, but Alaska liked it. Nicholas pulled away slightly, so that their noses were almost touching.

"I love you, Alaska," Nicholas said softly.

Alaska smiled. "I love you too," she promised. And, just for those moments, the hotel lobby, the security men, everything that had happened that day, they all just vanished. It was just her, and Nicholas, having their first normal moment together in a long time. And that moment felt like it could last forever.

Except it couldn't, could it? Alaska still had one thing left to sort out - Peter.


	8. Promise

**Author Shenanigans: The last time I updated this, it was like, October last year. I'm so sorry. I actually completely forgot that I'd even wrote this, and I got into my work at college and my job. But I will try and update once every week or so. This'll be the last chapter of this season before I start on the next. Sorry for the slightly boring chapter, but I genuinely couldn't think of an exciting way to end this.**

Nicholas was the first to pull away, giving Alaska a worried look. She always had a certain look when she was thinking really deeply about something, and she had that look there and then. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Alaska looked up at him. She didn't say anything. Nicholas raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head at her.

"I nearly lost you. Again." He didn't sound annoyed. He sounded more concerned than anything. "Never do that to me again, Alaska."

Alaska shook her head, but was smiling. "I'll try." He held her in a tight hug, and for the first time since they'd left home, Alaska relaxed. She breathed in his familiar smell, and let herself be comforted. All she wanted there and then was for the two of them to go home, and go back to how everything had been before. Maybe they could just leave there and then, and Alaska could avoid Peter. She could go home to her mom, and go back to work. Nicholas almost seemed to sense that she wanted to leave, because he put an arm around her shoulder, which felt more comforting than possessive, and started walking towards the doors.

"Alaska, can you wait a second?" Alaska looked up at Nicholas, but he hadn't said that. The voice had come from behind. Alaska turned around, unhooking herself from Nicholas. Peter was standing there, looking out of breath, upset, and generally exhausted.

Alaska felt Nicholas stiffen beside her. He wasn't happy that she was actually staying to talk to him, and he didn't try and hide it. He looked at Peter with anger, and even a hint of jealousy. He still couldn't believe that what he was offering Alaska wasn't enough. He wanted her to be done with this man, who'd practically disowned her. But despite this, she still stopped. She wanted to hate Peter, but she couldn't.

"Sylar's gone. For good," Peter begun.

"Are you sure? We thought he'd died in the fire a few weeks ago, but he lived."

"No, Alaska. He's dead. Dead and gone."

There was something in the way he spoke that made Alaska think he wasn't telling her everything. But she was too tired to argue or not believe him. She just wanted to leave.

"Where does this leave me?"

"You're free. You can go home, and go back to normal."

"And what about you?"

Peter paused. "I'll go back to New York and my job. And I'll see you. I'll see you more often, I promise."

Alaska narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'll believe that when I see it," she said harshly. She walked out, not even waiting for Nicholas to catch up. The truth was, she was still angry. And she didn't want to put all of her trust in someone who'd already broken it.

* * *

Nicholas didn't realize what had just happened. Alaska had practically just run away from Peter. Nicholas snapped himself out of it, and ran out after her. She was already halfway down the street, her hands balled tightly into a fist. Her face was pale, and her eyes were blank. She didn't even look up as Nicholas stopped her, and kept her gaze straight down.

"What was that about?" Nicholas asked softly. He was secretly relieved she'd kept this up. He thought her last outburst was just anger, and that she'd be begging him to forgive her a couple of days later.

"Nothing."

"That was hardly nothing. Did he do something?"

Alaska narrowed her eyes. "No. He didn't do anything. He wasn't ever going to do anything, and that's why I'm not waiting for him anymore."

"Forget about that for a while, okay?" Nicholas could see she was going to explode if she spoke anything more about Peter, and, frankly, he just wanted to get her home. "Are you okay to fly?"

Alaska shrugged. "I guess."

Nicholas took both of her hands, and kissed her lightly on her nose. "We're fine. Let's go home, and forget about everything for just one night, okay?"

Alaska wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Nicholas held Alaska as close as possible to him, and just for a second, the two of them felt safe. They felt like nothing could touch them, or hurt them. A few seconds later, she wriggled out of his grip, smiled up at him, and pointed to her feet.

"Stand on the tip of my toes, wrap your arms around me, and whatever you do, don't let go," she instructed. A few seconds later, they were gone, and on their way home.

* * *

Around four hours later, Alaska was dressed in her comfiest (and probably least stylish) clothes, sitting cross legged on her bed, when Nicholas came in from his room. They'd got home, and, fortunately, Caitlin had been there. She'd gone out of her mind with worry, but Nicholas had explained what happened, and she let it go. She went out around an hour after they came home. Alaska and Nicholas were alone, and, despite being absolutely exhausted, Alaska couldn't make herself sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Nicholas asked.

"What are you, a psychiatrist?" Alaska retorted, but the glint in her eye and slightly mischievous smile reassured Nicholas she was joking. She looked at ease and comforted for the first time in what felt like a long time. Neither of them had heard from West, Nicholas or Alex, and, there and then, neither of them wanted to. They wanted a night away from the craziness.

"But really, are you okay?" Nicholas asked. He moved from her door frame so that he was sitting just next to her. Alaska turned around, and lay back, so that her head was resting on his leg.

"I am now." Alaska smiled. A genuine, happy, content smile.

"And what happens next?"

"We just carry on. We forget about this, and we just go back to normal."

Nicholas laughed. "We go back to both of us having a crush on each other but neither of us mentioning it?"

Alaska went to punch him lightly on the stomach, but he grabbed her arm before she could, leaning down to kiss her before she could react.

"I love you, Alaska," he said softly.

Alaska grinned, and moved so that she was sitting up and facing him, her hands resting on his crossed legs. She leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. His arms went around her, so that they were both sitting in front of each other, with Alaska's legs half crossed over his. He kept a hand on the small of her back, keeping her as close as possible.

"I love you, too," she finally said. And with that, they loved each other for the first night they ever properly had to themselves.

* * *

Nicholas was laying wide awake in Alaska's bed, whilst she slept next to him. He should have been happy. But all he could think about was when another drama was going to be thrown at them. First there'd been the time when Nicholas had first met Alaska, and he had to _total her car. _Then that same night, when Alaska was nearly killed by Sylar. And now all of this.

Alaska turned over in her sleep, and woke herself up. "How come you're still awake?" she asked, her voice groggy and husky from sleep.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

Nicholas turned on his side so that he was facing her. "This 'no-drama-at-all' isn't going to last forever, is it?"

Alaska shrugged. "Probably not. Is that upsetting you?"

"Kinda. I just want it to be you, and me, and nothing else."

"It will be you and me. We'll just have the drama as well." Alaska grinned.

"Do you promise?"

"Promise what? That we'll always have drama?"

Nicholas shook his head at her. "Quit it, I'm being serious." He was smiling, though. "I mean, do you promise that whatever happens, it'll always be you and me and that we'll get through everything together?"

Alaska wriggled around under the cover until she found his hand, squeezing it as tight as she could. "I promise."


End file.
